


where was home again?

by pogthroughthepainboys



Series: agere request oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, again not age play, dont call agere that ao3 tagging is just bad, pre election, very little tommy by the end of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogthroughthepainboys/pseuds/pogthroughthepainboys
Summary: Request:could you maybe write tommy and tubbo getting lost while playing a game when regressed to like 10 and getting lost and being alone regresses tommy further so tubbo tries to look after him and also find an adult DHDJDJSJ it's v specific but i think it'd be cute but also just a little bit angstyyy if you're comfy w that
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: agere request oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183985
Comments: 4
Kudos: 212





	where was home again?

Tommy’s favourite age range (and most common age range) was always when he regressed down to about 10 years old. It just always felt like the perfect age, he was young enough to still be innocent and oblivious to the horrors of war but he was still old enough to play and have freedom, he could be clingy and cuddly if he wanted but he could also go off and play on his own if he wanted. Most of the time, this was exactly what he needed to calm down and blow off some steam. 

It was a warm summer afternoon when both Tommy and Tubbo had ventured out into the woods to try and find the perfect tree for their new fort, telling Wilbur right before that they’d make sure they stay close enough to see the tree’s opening, usually he wouldn’t be so quick to let the boys out of his sight if they were regressed but in all honesty he was stressed beyond belief with preparations for the election and, due to the fact both boys were regressed in the first place, he could tell they were too. From past experience with them, he regarded them both as pretty well behaved, smart boys, of course like any kid they got grumpy when they were tired or broke some rules if they were mad but generally they could tell which rules were there to keep them safe, and so, he had trusted them to stay safe if he let them roam free for a bit. 

Plus, even if they did wander off, most people understood their regression so the boys had a pretty wide support system they could go to if they needed help. 

Tommy felt the heat searing at the back of his neck, mentally thanking Wilbur for making sure they both wore sunscreen before going out today. 

Each tree looked like it was better than the last, so obviously the duo carried on hopping along, eventually leading themselves outside of the trail, they obviously knew where they were though, they could easily just turn back around if they started to lose track of their surroundings. 

“Tubbo!!! Tubbo!!” Tommy bounced, dropping down his backpack by the base of a tall oak tree and grabbing onto Tubbo’s hand as he pointed up.   
“Up there! We can make the base up there!”

Picking up the bag, Tubbo definitely seemed less in favour of this big tree,  
“TomTom..I dunno if I can climb that high”   
Fiddling with his fingers and biting the inside of his mouth, he felt his tummy flutter with butterflies. In his defence it was a very big tree and he usually had to have a boost from Tommy to even get up onto the shorter ones.   
“Dunno if Wilby would let us too..”

“Wilby isn’t here!! I’ll go first, then I’ll help you up!”

“Hmm… Okay but be careful TomTom”

With both arms wrapped around the tree trunk, Tommy started to hoist himself up. He could feel his knees getting scraped from the bark but he didn’t really care, as long as he could find a cool new spot for them to hang out. 

One foot over the other, next foot over that one, and so on.

He didn’t really realise how tired he was until he went to reach the first branch, he felt a little lightheaded and he knew he probably should have drank some of the water Wilbur put in their bag but he hadn’t. At least now it was too late anyway and maybe Tubbo could throw him up a bottle when he was sitting on the branch.

Life felt like it was in slow motion as he reached for the branch, his fingertips grazed the rough surface until he was sure he had a firm grip on it, starting to transfer his weight over when.. He slipped. He wasn’t sure what had changed, he had been doing this all day and yet his body just hadn’t been prepared to support his own weight. 

The fall must have been around 5 metres, definitely high enough to hurt. Thankfully he hadn’t hit his head on collision with the ground, however the blunt force to his back had been enough to wind him, having him gasping for air for a while as Tubbo crouched down and tried his very hardest to help. It was nearing 6 minutes after he had fallen when he was finally prepared to sit up, rubbing some tears from his eyes, trying his very hardest to stay strong until he was back home, he was a big boy after all!

“Can we... Can we go home now Tubby?” 

Always quick to try and help out, Tubbo nodded and helped his friend to his feet, carefully dusting the dirt off of his back. Glancing around them, dread seemed to settle into his stomach, forming a deep pit that clearly showed on his face; his lip seemed to quiver a bit and his hands had a slight shake but it was clear his priority was making sure Tommy wasn’t hurt. 

“I.. I don’t remember where home is TomTom”

Thick, thick silence settled over the pair, the only noise available being that of rustling leaves and birds chirping. The days previous heat had settled into a gentle breeze and the scorching sun had begun to set, basking the children in a quickly dimming forest.

With a sore body, cut knees, dizzy head AND now also knowing they were lost, Tommy’s headspace started to plummet. Usually he had better control over it, he knew how to force himself to be big to keep himself safe most of the time, however this situation was so unique and tricky that he found himself just giving in and letting Tubbo take the lead.   
As the boy felt himself mentally shrink down to the age of a toddler, he began to shift his weight over to Tubbo, desperate for some comfort, and that Tubbo was very willing to provide. 

The welcome addition of Tubbo’s warm arms were wrapped around his body as they stood there for a moment, neither one in any kind of mental state to be able to make big decisions. 

“Sore...Sleepy” Tommy sniffled as he nuzzled his eyes into his best friends shoulder,

“I’m sleepy too… I think.. We should umm.. Let’s go this way! We can find a grown up and they’ll help!”

And so, with a mentally 10 year old Tubbo and a mentally 3 year old Tommy, the two started walking in a random direction, Tubbo of course trying to help the best he could by carrying the backpack and letting Tommy lean most of his weight on his shoulder. 

Overall it was a very hard night for both boys, Tommy was hurt and regressed far too young to be without an adult and Tubbo was in a position that no ten year old should be, really he had no idea how to look after a toddler and the addition of them being lost made it a wonder of how he had managed to keep himself that old.

“We nearly home Tubby?”   
Tommy rubbed his nose on his sleeve childishly, making Tubbo squirm a bit. He knew the poor kid really didn’t know any better right now and it wasn’t like he had any tissues to offer him but still, it wasn’t exactly pretty seeing his best friend’s face all mucky. 

“Nearly..”   
There was a lump in his throat as he spoke, he really really didn’t know where he was going and the fact that Tommy trusted him so much made him feel like he was about to cry. Why didn’t they just listen to Wilbur? 

Just when he was just about to give up and tell Tommy they had to sleep in the woods a miracle happened! Well- Uh- Not exactly a miracle but that’s what it felt like!

Just a few feet ahead of them Eret was out collecting wood and he certainly looked like he knew where he was. Now, Tubbo was well aware that L’manburg had a pretty terrible relationship with the royal, however he was their only way out right now and they did desperately need a grown up. It just wouldn’t be fair to himself or Tommy to refuse to ask for Eret’s help just because of an argument that happened while they were big. 

“Eret! Eret!” Tubbo hopped up and down, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get Tommy to run over in his current state.  
“Help! We got lost and TomTom got hurt!”

With his logs and axe left carelessly by a tree stump, Eret rushed over to the pair. One look at them and it was obvious they were regressed, With Tommy wearing pastel blue shortalls and Tubbo in a bee themed t-shirt and short two piece. Plus, if their childish clothes hadn’t already given it away, the fact that Tommy was being called ‘TomTom’ was a big enough hint in itself. 

“Oh hey boys?” Eret sighed as he helped Tommy sit down on the grass so he could have a look at his knees,  
“Why’re you all alone?” 

As Tubbo started explaining how they needed to look for a good tree and how they had meant to stay near the clearing, Eret spilled some water out of a water bottle onto a handkerchief and used it to clean off the scratches on the blondes knees, using the clean side of the handkerchief to clean off his face afterwards. 

“Sounds like you’ve had quite the day, huh? How old are you both then?”  
“Um well we were both ten this morning but I think… TomTom seems a bit littler now”

The gaze shifted to the boy on the ground, who was still rubbing at his eyes and sniffling, it didn’t exactly seem like he was in any mood to talk but he did hold up three fingers, which seemed to be enough to make Eret nod. 

“Alright bud, I’ll take you two to my castle and we’ll have Wilbur pick you up okay?”

After getting two nods in response, Eret picked up Tommy and hoisted him onto his hip, normally he’d say he was probably old enough to walk himself but the kid looked like he was about to pass out from sheer exhaustion anyway. Tubbo was still carrying the backpack since it didn't seem too heavy but Eret did make a point to hold the boy’s hand to make sure he was on the right path and not wandering off.

Once both boys were settled in the castle, Eret quickly realised Tommy had slipped down quite a bit further on the walk back. He refused to let himself be put down, crying every time Eret dared to sit him with Tubbo. Seemingly, he was also deep enough in his headspace that he was also nonverbal now - which for Eret, who was not their primary caregiver, was absolutely bad news in that he had no idea how to read the boy’s body language yet.   
After a while of trying to figure out how to keep the boys happy, he had decided to sit Tubbo down on the floor with some paper and pens for him to draw with and sit down next to him with Tommy on his lap. Of course it wasn’t the most comfortable position but it would have to do until he got Wilbur here. 

Taking out his communicator, Eret speedily pressed in a message to Wil, knowing he was probably worried sick after his boys had failed to come home after playing, more or less just letting him know they were here and a general estimate for their ages. 

“Wilby’s gonna be here soon TomTom! No need to get worried!” Tubbo was grinning as he reached over Eret to hug his friend. 

He’d be lying if he said he regretted never stocking up on any emergency supplies, he knew there was no way anyone could blame him for having no little gear but he did feel a little guilty for not having any way to keep the boys properly entertained. Still though, Tommy was little enough to be happy with just cuddles and Tubbo seemed happy with doodling for now.   
Wilbur would be here soon but maybe he’d have to offer to babysit again someday.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the only reason i started posting these on an alt was bc i wasn't sure if the mcyt community supported agere or not bc i know a lot of people who get it confused with AHEM gross stuff but yeah idk i dont feel the need to hide my account from my other one anymore ig?   
> Agere fics will still be posted on here to keep them separate from my main tho so dont worry about that  
> Anyway my main is innittowinit lol


End file.
